Après la nuit
by mic0109
Summary: Attention spoiler saison 8.L'histoire se déroule après le dernier épisode de la saison 7


Disclaimers : CSI Las Végas ne m'appartient pas

Chapitre 1 : LES RECHERCHES

Cette scène se déroule après le dernier épisode de la saison 7. Les pensées de Sara juste après que Nathalie l'ait laissé pour morte sous la voiture dans le désert.

SARA : « Je suis incapable de dire depuis combien temps je me trouve sous cette voiture. J'essaie de tenir le coup pour toi, Gil. Tu n'aimerais pas me voir abandonner et pourtant j'y pense de plus en plus. Gil, j'ai tellement mal et puis il y a eu cette pluie et la douleur est passée pour laisser place au froid. Te rappelles-tu lorsque tu m'avais proposé de m'installer ici à Vegas tu m'avais parlé du laboratoire, un des meilleurs du pays, de ton équipe soudé, du soleil mais pas des nuits froides du désert.

Il y a tellement de choses qui me viennent en tête, je ne veux me souvenir que des bons moments : ceux passés avec l'équipe, et surtout ceux passés avec toi.

Je me rends compte que mes pensées ressemblent presque à un adieu. Je voudrais tenir le coup encore un peu je suis persuadé que vous faites tout pour me retrouver tout comme pour l'enlèvement de Nick. Mais … je crois que c'est trop tard je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point je tenais à vous tous, à quel point je t'aime Gil, à quel point tu m'as rendu heureuse.

J'ai de plus en plus froid, je ne sens plus mes muscles et j'ai envie de dormir. Mes yeux se ferment et je crois que mon esprit s'égare. Et là à l'instant je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de prendre rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire pour Bruno. Il faut que je me ressaisisse et que je me maintienne éveillé.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais je crois entendre au loin des voitures et leurs sirènes. Il me semble qu'elles se rapprochent de moi, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber, tu m'avais fait la promesse de ne plus m'abandonner le jour où je t'avais raconté mon enfance. Mais je crois que je n'arriverais pas à tenir la mienne. Ma respiration se ralentit de plus en plus, mes yeux sont fermés depuis un petit moment et je n'entends plus les voitures, et surtout je n'entends pas ta voix qui me demande de patienter, que tu sauras bientôt là. Ma fin est arrivée, je pensais que je finirais mes jours près de toi et non encerclé par de la tôle. Je n'ai pas pu te faire mes adieux… »

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, l'équipe de Grissom avait repéré la voiture. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers leur collègue espérant la trouver encore en vie. Grissom était passager dans la voiture de Nick et était perdu dans ces pensées.

GRISSOM : « Nous sommes à quelques kilomètres de toi, Sara. Dans quelques minutes tout saura fini mais il faut que tu tiennes encore, c'est peut être trop demandé mais encore quelques minutes et je saurai près de toi. Pourtant ces minutes me semblent une éternité.

Je m'étais promis d'être toujours là près de toi, de te protéger mais cette fois ci je serais là.

Je ne compte plus les nombres de fois où je t'ai déçu et tu m'as toujours pardonné. Ces derniers temps ont été difficiles pour nous : mon départ pour mon séminaire et surtout l'affaire avec Lady Heather. Je suis au courant des ragots qui ont circulé au labo à propos d'une histoire entre Heather et moi, je sais qu'elles t'ont blessé. A ce moment là, pour la première fois j'aurai voulu leur dire à tous qu'effectivement j'étais un homme amoureux et un homme heureux mais qu'Heather n'y étais pour rien que c'était toi qui en étais la cause. Pendant toute cette affaire tu as été forte, tu n'as rien laissé paraître aux autres. Et je suis persuadé que je vais retrouver cette femme forte. Honey, il faut que tu tiennes le coup encore un moment pour moi, pour nous. »

La voix de Nick interrompit les pensées de Grissom.

Nick : « Grissom, on voit la mustang rouge »

La Tahoe de Nick ainsi que une dizaine de voitures de la police s'approchaient à grande vitesse du véhicule qui servait de prison à Sara.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'endroit où Nathalie avait laissé la mustang et Sara. Lorsque, Grissom vit la scène, il sentit un frisson ce qu'il voyait était la réplique exacte de la maquette que lui avait laissé Nathalie sur son bureau. Et depuis le début des recherches, il avait peur. En effet, jusqu'ici, Nathalie n'avait jamais raté une maquette ainsi que ces meurtres. Et il pensait à l'expérience qu'il avait réalisé quelques heures plutôt dans son bureau lorsqu'il avait vu à la météo que d'importantes pluies étaient prévu sur Las Vegas et aux alentours de la ville. Il avait pris une bouteille d'eau, l'avait versé sur la maquette et avait vu le personnage qui était censé représenter Sara se noyer.

Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la voiture.

Grissom : Nick accélérer

Nick : Grissom, mais…

Mais Grissom lui coupa la parole « j'ai dit accélérer »

Nick roulait déjà au maximum mais ne voulait pas contredire son chef. Il imaginait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir son boss. Lui aussi tenait beaucoup à Sara tout comme le reste de l'équipe, pas de la même manière que Griss. Nick repensait à la scène de la veille lorsque leur chef avait montré la maquette et surtout lorsqu'il avait avoué ces sentiments pour Sara. Tout le monde avait été surpris. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait effectivement une femme dans sa vie, en effet celui-ci passait moins de temps au laboratoire, partait quand sonnait la fin de son service, prenait des jours de congés, s'était rasé la barbe et avait maigris. Seule une femme pouvait en être la cause mais personne ne se doutait que cette femme était Sara. Ils avaient été tellement discret tout les deux.

Ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, Nick n'avait pas encore éteint le moteur de sa voiture que Grissom était déjà descendu et courait en direction de la mustang et de Sara suivit de Nick et de Catherine qui les avait suivi depuis le début dans un autre véhicule.

Ils virent la mustang ensevelit dans du sable, ils craignirent le pire pour Sara mais ils ne découvrirent que le gilet de leur collègue.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, Nick et Sofia avaient retrouvé Sara au milieu du désert sans connaissance. Grissom les avait rejoint et étaient parti avec elle dans l'hélicoptère en direction de l'hôpital. Sara était déshydraté, avait plusieurs blessures dont une fracture grave au bras mais elle avait repris connaissance et vit Grissom près d'elle lui tenant la main.

CHAPITRE 2 : A L'HOPITAL

Sara était au bloc. Grissom l'attendait dans le couloir et fus rejoint par Catherine et Nick.

Catherine : « Gil, comment va Sara ? »

Grissom : « Elle a repris connaissance dans l'hélicoptère et je suis toujours resté près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre au bloc mais elle n'a pas encore dit un seul mot. Le médecin m'a dit que physiquement tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre mais je suis inquiet c'est moralement »

Catherine : « Gil, ne t'inquiète pas, Sara est forte. Elle nous l'a prouvé, elle a réussi à sortir seule de la voiture, elle nous a laissé des traces pour qu'on puisse l'a retouvé. »

Nick : « et maintenant, elle n'est plus seule, on saura tous là pour elle »

Grissom : « Merci, Nick »

Catherine : « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer. »

Grissom : « Non, je veux être là à son réveille mais allez y vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos »

Nick : « je vais rentrer au laboratoire rejoindre Warrick et Greg leur donner des nouvelles » et Nick partit laissant Catherine et Grissom.

Catherine : « Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais Ecklie m'a appelé, il a essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises sur ton portable »

Grissom : « je sais mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler »

Catherine : « Il m'a demandé des nouvelles de Sara… »

Grissom : « et c'est tout ? »

Catherine : « Non, il m'a demandé si j'étais au courant pour vous deux »

Grissom : « J'espère que tu lui as dit la vérité, que ni toi et ni les autres n'étaient au courant »

Catherine : « Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur vous deux, je pensais qu'on était plus que des collègues pas des confidents mais des amis »

Grissom : « c'est le cas, cath, mais comment voulait tu que je te le dise ? Entre deux scènes de crimes ? »

Caherine : « non, je n'ai pas dit ça »

Grissom : « En réalité, avec Sara on s'est jamais réellement posé la question de vous le dire. On était ensemble et heureux. Cela nous suffisait. Et en plus ça nous permettait de continuer à travailler ensemble»

Catherine : « Je comprends et dire que je t'ai accusé d'avoir une relation avec Heather, là tout d'un coup je me sens vraiment comme une idiote »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette enquête, Grissom sourit et dit « J'avais déjà oublier de ce jour où tu es rentrer en furie dans mon bureau me disant que tu savais que je ne passais pas toutes mes nuits avec mes bestioles. »

Catherine : « oh mon dieu, quelle conne je suis, au début de l'enquête sur l'agression de Lady Heather. Sara m'a posé des questions sur Heather savoir comment elle était. Et je lui ai dit que j'étais persuadé que toi et Heather aviez une relation. »

Grissom : « je sais Sara me l'a dit »

Catherine : « Je suis désolé »

Grissom « ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si tu savais pour Sara et moi »

Catherine « que vas-tu faire avec Ecklie ? »

Grissom : « je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas du tout. Il faut que j'en parle d'abord à Sara. »

Catherine : « Je vais devoir rentrer avant que Lindsay oublie qu'elle a une mère »

Grissom : « Vas-y et embrasse là de ma part »

Catherine « et toi ? Tu vas rester ? »

Grissom : « Oui, je veux être auprès d'elle »

Catherine « ok. Si tu as besoin de quelques choses ou juste de parler n'hésite pas »

Grissom « Merci »

Catherine : «On passera demain avec l'équipe »

Grissom : « A demain »

CHAPITRE 3 : LES RETROUVAILLES

Griss n'avait pas laissé une seconde Sara même lorsque celle-ci s'était endormie, il n'avait pas voulu s'absenter.

A son réveille, Sara vit Griss lui tenant la main.

Sara : « Salut, toi »

Grissom « Comment te sens tu, Honey ou devrais-je plutôt dire ma belle au bois dormant ? »

Sara « On va dire que ça va, et toi Gilbert ? »

Grissom : « Mieux, beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là près de moi. Redis le moi. »

Sara : « te redire quoi ? »

Grissom : « mon prénom, redis le moi »

Sara : « Gilbert »

Grissom : « J'aime lorsque tu prononces mon prénom, Sara, si tu savais j'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que…, en réalité je pensais que… » Les propos de Grissom devait incompréhensible, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer à Sara ces peurs, ces doutes, ces craintes et son amour aussi. Sara vu que Grissom n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, il y avait la fatigue mais elle savait aussi que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait beaucoup de qualité, pouvait parler des heures et des heures de son métier, des ces insectes, de livres mais pas de ces sentiments. Elle se rappelait de la lettre qu'il lui avait écrit pendant son absence lors de son séminaire et qu'il n'avait jamais envoyé. Il lui avouait ces sentiments, qu'elle lui manquait mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait trouvé la lettre et surtout qu'elle l'avait lu.

Sara interrompit Grissom : « Chut, je sais » et lui sourit.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ou de long discours pour savoir ce que l'autre ressentait, ce que l'autre avait besoin. Leurs présences leur suffisaient.

Sara : « Gil, je vais bien, tu devrais rentrer et te reposer. Et puis il y a Bruno »

Grissom : «Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ou sinon je vais juste me doucher et donner à manger à Bruno et je reviens tout de suite après. »

Sara : « d'accord »

Sara n'insista pas, elle savait que s'était inutile.

Grissom l'embrassa et partit mais en arrivant à la porte s'arrêta, se retourna vers Sara et lui dit. « Sara, ils sont au courant, tous. » Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il parlait de leur relation et que le _TOUS_ comprenait tout le laboratoire : leurs collègues, les laborantins et surtout Ecklie.

Sara : « je m'en doutais, à tout l'heure »

Grissom : « Sara, je t'… » Mais Sara l'interrompit « Moi aussi, à tout l'heure »

Pendant l'absence de Grissom, Sara eu la visite de Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg et de Jim. Ils avaient apporté une plante offert par les laborantins (Hodges, Windy, Archie, David..) et une boite de chocolat avec un mot du Docteur Robins qui n'avait pas pu se déplacer.

Nick : « alors ma belle en forme »

Sara : « j'ai connu des meilleurs jours et le travail ? »

Warrick : « Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça »

Jim : « ne me dites pas que vous pensez déjà reprendre le travail ? »

Sara : « j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond ici comme un animal en cage »

Catherine « je retrouve enfin notre Sara »

Greg « Il est ou Grissom ? »

Nick « il n' y a que Greg pour poser ce genre de question » et tout le monde se mirent à rire

Greg « Tout le monde se pose la question mais personne n'ose la poser, heureusement que je suis là »

Jim « Vous pensez que tout le monde est aussi curieux que vous mon cher Gregory »

Greg « Oui, alors il vient quel heure »

Sara : « Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas s'attarder. » dit elle timidement

C'est à ce moment là que Grissom fit son entré dans la chambre de Sara avec un sac de voyage à la main. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir tout le monde réunit autour d'elle.

Pour le première fois depuis le début de l'affaire, il se sentit gêné il ne savait pas comment réagir avec Sara en présence de leurs collègues et amis.

Un silence pesant s'était alors formé au moment de son entré mais il fut vite rompu par Greg

Greg « Justement on parlais de vous »

Catherine « Non, tu parlais de Grissom »

Greg « effectivement, je me demandais quand vous alliez arrivé. Il ne manquait plus que vous »

Grissom « Je vous remercie Greg de toujours vous inquiété pour moi mais vous savez je suis un grand garçon »

Greg « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

Grissom se tenait toujours près de la porte.

En montrant son sac, Grissom dit « Sara, je t'ai apporté des affaires que tu aurais besoin pendant ton séjour ici »

Sara « je te remercie »

Catherine « ne vous sentez pas gêné pour nous, maintenant nous sommes tous au courant »

Greg « c'est vrai, allez Griss allez embrassez votre petite Sara

Grissom « Greg ! » dit il de façon autoritaire

Grissom s'approcha du lit de Sara et l'embrassa sur le front toujours aussi gêné.

Greg « enfin »

Warrick « Greg si on allait boire un café avant que Grissom n'ait des envies de meurtres »

Nick « je vous accompagne, Cath, Jim, Griss un café ? »

Catherine, Jim, Grissom : « Oui »

Sara : « Oh oui un café »

Nick « le café pour toi ça saura pour une prochaine fois, de l'eau peut être ? »

Sara : « non »

Nick, Greg et Warrick s'absentèrent pour aller boire un café, laissant ainsi Catherine, Grissom et Jim avec Sara.

A suivre…

Après le départ de Nick, Greg et Warrick qui partirent prendre un café. Grissom se sentit enfin à l'aise en compagnie de Catherine, Jim et de Sara.

Sara : « Ecklie a téléphoné »

Le regard de Grissom se durcit, ce n'était pas le moment pour Sara de devoir s'expliquer sur leur relation et ni à elle d'ailleurs. C'était lui son supérieur et c'était à lui que Ecklie devait s'adresser.

Sara : « Ne t'inquiète pas il a juste appelé pour avoir des nouvelles et me dire de prendre le temps qu'il fallait pour que je me repose »

Jim : « quand il veut Conrad peut devenir humain »

Sara : « On le savait que tôt au tard, il l'apprendrai »

Grissom : « Je sais »

Catherine « Gil tu parais inquièt »

Grissom : « Catherine tu connaît aussi bien le règlement que moi concernant les relations entre collègues et surtout celle entre un superviseur et un collaborateur »

Jim : « Vous savez ces règlements sont là pour éviter les histoires de harcèlement »

Grissom : « on trouveras une solution, ne pense pas trop à cela, Honey. » Il semblait à Grissom que Sara n'était plus avec eux « Honey, Sara, Sara tu m'écoute, ça va ? »

Sara : « oui ça va. C'est drôle je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient l'apprendre de cette manière et pas tout de suite surtout »

Catherine « D'ailleurs en parlant de révélation, Jim vous ne semblez pas être surpris »

Jim : « Parce que je le savais déjà, ne me dites pas que vous doutiez de mon talent de détective »

Catherine « Je n'ai jamais rien vu et pourtant je travaillais avec eux tout les jours » Jim, Griss et Sara se mire à rire en voyant Catherine cherchant les indices qu'avait vu Jim et pas elle. « Jim avouer vous n'avez rien découvert et d'ailleurs Gil pourquoi tu t'es confié à Jim et pas à moi »

Grissom « parce que je ne lui ai rien dit, il nous a vu tout simplement »

Jim « j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment »

Sara « Avec Gil, nous étions de repos, on étais parti courir dans le parc avec Bruno et à notre retour Jim attendais Griss devant sa porte à propos d'une enquête »

Catherine « Mais qui est donc Bruno ? »

Grissom : « Le boxer que j'ai adopté avec Sara »

Jim « C'est quand j'ai su que Bruno existait que je me dit que s'étais sérieux tout les deux »

Sara : « ne me dites pas que vous en doutiez »

Catherine « je constate de plus en plus que nous savons finalement rien sur vous deux »

Puis le médecin de Sara entra accompagné d'une infirmière.

Le médecin « messieurs et dame, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir afin que nous puissions ausculter Melle Sidle. »

Catherine « on va rejoindre les garçons »

Jim « Nos cafés doivent déjà être froid »

Catherine « Vous espérez retrouver un café, je suis persuadée qu'ils les ont bu »

Catherine « On repassera Sara, bye »

Jim « Reposez vous Sara »

Grissom « Je repasse plus tard »

Sara « je t'attendrais ici même, Gilbert »

Jim et Catherine (en cœur) « Gilbert ! »

Grissom « c'est bien mon prénom et sortez tout les deux »

Grissom fit un clin d'œil a Sara « A tout à l'heure, Honey » et laissa à contre cœur Sara avec le médecin et l'infirmière. Il lui était de plus en plus dur de la quitter même une minute et surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre tout les deux et surtout Sara.

Une semaine plus tard, Sara avait eu l'autorisation de son médecin pour sa sortie de l'hôpital à condition qu'elle se repose chez elle. Elle était impatiente de se retrouver en compagnie de Gil et de Bruno. Grissom avait pris un congé pendant le séjour de Sara à l'hôpital pourtant il avait hésité au début en se demandant ce que penserait ces collègues. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Sara allongé sur son lit et affaiblit ces doutes se dissipèrent, elle avait besoin de lui de toute façon il savait parfaitement qu'au laboratoire le dernier sujet de conversation était la relation qu'ils entretenaient ensemble et surtout depuis combien de temps. Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué Grissom ces derniers jours s'étaient qu'elle semblait toujours ailleurs même en compagnies de leurs amis.

Grissom arriva à l'hôpital en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Sara un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, il la voyait bouger dans tout les sens et ranger ces affaires dans son sac de voyage.

Grissom : « Honey, tu aurais dû m'attendre, je t'aurai aidé »

Sara : « je veux sortir le plus rapidement de cet endroit, sinon je vais devenir folle et tu risque de ne plus me reconnaître »

Grissom : « tu as vu le médecin aujourd'hui »

Sara : « Oui et tout va bien »

Grissom « Et …. »

Sara : « Et tout va bien, je t'assure »

Grissom (sur un ton autoritaire) : « Sara ! »

Sara : « J'ai besoin encore de repos, de faire attention à mon bras »

Grissom : « Il m'avait parlé de séances avec un psy »

Sara : « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy, tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi »

Grissom : « On conseille au victime… » Mais Sara l'interrompit

Sara : « Grissom, si te plait je ne suis pas une de tes victimes »

Grissom : « Je suis désolé, Sara ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » il faisait très attention lorsqu'il parlait à Sara de ne pas la blesser c'était sa préoccupation principale.

Sara : « On y va ? »

Grissom : « Oui mais après t'avoir déposer à la maison, il faudra que je passe au laboratoire mais je ne resterais pas longtemps. »

Sara : « ne t'inquiète pas, Gil, prends ton temps de toute façon je vais aller me reposer en arrivant mais avant il faut que je m'occupe de mon Bruno »

Grissom : « Tu lui as manqué, ces jours ci il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit et il se mettait de ton côté du lit et il aboyait »

Sara : « je l'adore mon Bruno »

Grissom : « et…. »

Sara : « et toi aussi, je t'adore »

Grissom : « je préfère »

Puis une infirmière les interrompit « Melle Sidle, votre chaise roulante »

Sara : « Oh non, il est hors de question »

L'infirmière : « mais Melle Sidle… »

Sara : « Non, je vous ai dit non. Je suis arrivé sur un brancard et je veux repartir sur mes jambes »

Grissom : « Vous n'arriverez pas à lui faire changer d'avis »

Sara et Grissom quittèrent enfin l'hôpital et rentrèrent chez eux

Grissom venait de laisser Sara à la maison et se dirigea vers la laboratoire, il y étais à peine retourner depuis qu'ils avaient retrouver Sara.

Catherine : « Hey Griss, je croyais que tu allais chercher Sara aujourd'hui »

Grissom : « Oui et elle est à la maison avec Bruno »

Catherine : « Bruno ? »

Grissom : « Bruno, notre boxer »

Catherine « Ne le prends pas mal, Griss, mais ça me fait encore bizarre toi et Sara puis toi, Sara et Bruno »

Grissom sourit

Catherine : « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Grissom : « elle me dit que ça va mais… »

Catherine : « Mais … »

Grissom : « J'ai l'impression qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même, elle ne me parle jamais de son agression, de Nathalie. J'en sais autant que lorsqu'on la retrouvé dans le désert. Elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé »

Catherine : « elle a besoin de temps »

Grissom : « Je me sens tellement inutile, j'aimerai qu'elle s'accroche à moi comme on s'accrocherai à une bouée mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est entrain de se noyer. Tu sais Cath, j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ma relation avec Sara. Je sais qu'elle a mal vécu mon départ à Williamstown peut être comme un abandon. Je ne peux pas faire une deuxième fois la même erreur»

Catherine : «Griss… »

Grissom : « elle est la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie »

Catherine resta presque déstabilisé par cet aveu. Elle avait toujours vu Grissom comme un éternel célibataire ou plutôt un homme marié avec son travail et là pour la première fois elle voyait un homme amoureux même si il ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement. Elle se demanda si c'était Sara qu'il l'avait changé ou cette épreuve.

Pendant ce temps dans une zone résidentiel de Las Vegas.

Sara se reposait en compagnie de Bruno, celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir quitter sa maîtresse, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte.

Sara : (en se dirigeant vers la porte) : Honey, tu as oublié tes clés ?

Nick : Non, honey.

Sara : « Oh excuse moi, je pensais que c'était… ? »

Nick : « Griss »

Sara : « Oui » dit elle assez gêné.

Nick : « Tu sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver. Je me suis d'abord présenté à ton appart, j'ai croisé ta voisine qui m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Donc je suis allé au laboratoire voir dans ton dossier ta nouvelle adresse et là je vois à nouveau l'adresse de ton appart. D'ailleurs, tu as encore ton nom sur la boite à lettre de ton ancien chez toi »

Sara : « Oui je sais, ce n'est peut être pas un oubli »

Nick : « A Ok, officiellement tu n'as pas encore déménager et donc officiellement tu n'habites pas ici »

Sara : « oui tu as tout compris, de toute façon maintenant il est inutile qu'il y ait autant de cachotteries »

Nick « oui, je le crois aussi. Et dire que j'ai toujours pensé que si tu devais choisir quelqu'un de l'équipe tu m'aurais choisi moi »

Il fit sourire Sara avec sa phrase, elle savait parfaitement qu'il plaisantait il y avait entre eux qu'une belle amitié, une relation fraternelle.

Sara : « j'ai longtemps hésité »

Nick : « Sara, je sais que tu n'es plus une femme libre mais penses tu qu'il serait possible que tu me laisse entrer : »

Sara : « oh excuse moi Nicky je ne sais plus ou j'avais la tête. Rentre, est ce que tu veux boire quelque chose un café, un jus de fruit ? »

Nick « non merci, j'étais juste passé voir comment tu allais ? »

Sara « Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on m'a posé cette question et le nombre de fois que j'ai répondu que tout allais bien »

Nick « Sara c'est à moi, Nick, à qui tu parles. Tu peux dire cela aux autres à Warrick, à Greg, à Catherine même à Grissom mais pas à moi. As-tu déjà oublié ce que j'ai vécu il y a deux ans ? Mon enlèvement ? »

Sara « Non. » fit elle toute gênée comme un enfant qui se saurait fait prendre entrain de mentir à ces parents.

Nick « Sara, on est là pour toi mais tu as besoin de parler, de te confier à quelqu'un soit à l'un d'entre nous soit à un psy. J'ai l'impression que Grissom attend que tu lui parles, tu t'éloigne de nous »

Les yeux de Sara commencèrent à rougir et à former des larmes, Nick la prit dans ces bras et ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre sans rien dire.

C'est à ce moment là que Grissom rentra chez lui, il vit la scène et sentit un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de son collègue mais il sentit Nick et Sara proche l'un de l'autre comme si il y avait un lien qui les unissait et que lui ne faisait pas partie de ce lien. Et il pensa peut être que seul Nick pourrait l'aider en effet ils avaient vécu tout les deux une situation quasiment similaire avec leur enlèvement respectif.

Puis lorsque Nick entendit les pas de Grissom, il se détacha de Sara et dit un peu gêné par le fait que Grissom les ait vu si proche l'un de l'autre « Hey boss, j'étais juste passer prendre des nouvelles de Sara. »

Grissom sentit le malaise qu'il avait créé avec son arrivé et voulu mettre Nick en confiance « Il n'y a pas de mal, vous avez bien fait de passer »

Nick « Vous revenez bientôt au service ? »

Grissom : « Je reviens dans cinq jour au labo »

Sara : « ON revient dans cinq jours »

Grissom : « ON verra, je pense que c'est peut être trop tôt »

Sara : « ON en reparlera » Grissom ne voulut pas insister et surtout pas aujourd'hui le jour du retour de Sara à la maison

Nick « Je vais devoir vous laisser c'est bientôt l'heure de reprendre le service et je ne voudrais pas que mon superviseur Catherine ait des reproches à faire à mon sujet à mon superviseur Grissom »

Sara : « tu embrasses l'équipe de ma part »

Nick « le message sera fait ? Bye »

Sara et Grissom « Bye »

Sara et Grissom reprit leur routine aucun des deux n'aborda le sujet de l'enlèvement mais la conversation que Sara avait eu avec Nick lui resta en tête et en début de soirée, elle décida de parler à Grissom. Elle lui raconta tout du moment où Nathalie l'avait abordé dans le parking, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans le coffre de la voiture, de sa tentative de fuite, de sa bagarre, de sa conversation et surtout du moment où elle avait été prisonnière sous la voiture.

Sara : « Je me suis sentie prisonnière et puis l'eau a commencé à monter dans la voiture. J'étais persuadée que j'allais me noyer ou me faire dévorer par les chiens sauvages et affamés du désert. Et j'ai repensé à la discussion qu'on avait eu chez moi juste après que Jim ait reçu une balle dans laquelle je te disais que je n'étais pas prête à te faire mes adieux. J'ai pensé à nous, à toi qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses que je souhaitais qu'on fasse ensemble. Qu'on avait mis tellement de temps à se réunir que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça pas ce jour là. C'est peut être cela qui m'a donné la force de sortir de la voiture. Et puis après le jour s'est levé et j'ai marché dans le désert, j'avais chaud et soif. J'ai beau avoir une totale confiance en toi, et même si je savais que tu faisais tout pour me retrouver, j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu ne saches pas où j'étais, peur que tu n'arrives pas à temps pour me sauver. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans le désert, je me souviens de m'être réveillé dans l'hélicoptère et que tu étais là près de moi me tenant la main comme tu fais là à l'instant »

Grissom ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois de peur qu'elle s'arrête de se confier. Il retrouva sa Sara, la même qui lui avait raconté le meurtre de son père par sa mère, celle qui se confiait lorsqu'une enquête prenait le pas sur ces sentiments. Il comprit aussi à ce moment là qu'elle ne s'était pas confiée à Nick, que sa bouée de sauvage était lui. Il formait un couple, un couple uni, un couple soudé même dans les épreuves les plus dures.

Grissom : « Tu es resté plus de dix heures dans le déserts à marché complètement déshydrater et c'est Nick en compagnie de Sofia qui t'ont retrouvé sous un semblant d'arbre ou de branches sèches complètement inconsciente » Elle commença à pleurer, elle n'avait pas encore craqué une seule fois devant Grissom depuis son sauvetage. Il la prit dans ces bras et la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait et lui dit « Je ne t'aurai jamais laisser mourir, Sara.» Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre et se décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

En se couchant, Sara se sentie plus légère, le fait d'avoir parler à Grissom lui avait fait du bien.

Et en se couchant, Grissom prit conscience du lien qui les unissait que ce lien était beaucoup plus fort que celui qu'il avait imaginé et beaucoup plus que n'importe quel lien qui avait pu ou qui pourrait les unir à n'importe quel autre personne.


End file.
